


Karácsonyi láz

by lexfelon00



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:43:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexfelon00/pseuds/lexfelon00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Sterek.</b> "Stiles nem úgy képzelte az első közös karácsonyt, hogy taknyosan és rosszkedvűen gubbaszt a paplanba bugyolálva és az egeket verő lázzal küzd."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karácsonyi láz

A szösszenet a decemberi Mini Meme Móka keretében íródott DaeMoon következő promptjára: _Teen Wolf, Sterek, Stiles nem úgy képzelte az első közös karácsonyt, hogy taknyosan és rosszkedvűen gubbaszt a paplanba bugyolálva és az egeket verő lázzal küzd. (Jöhet csőstől a karácsonyi aranyosság beteg Stilesszal és mogorva e gondosodó Derekkel. ^-^)_

**Karácsonyi láz**

– Ez annyira nem igazság – morogta Stiles, amit egyből meg is bánt, ahogy a torka fájdalmasan szorult össze. _Rohadtul boldog karácsony!_ – gondolta, mert az legalább nem fájt (annyira).

Minden két napja kezdődött. Két napja reggel arra ébredt, hogy nem tud megszólalni, egy ép hang sem jött ki a torkán; csak valami hátborzongató, reszelős nyöszörgés, ami a legjobb horrorfilmben is beillett volna hangeffektnek. Aztán jött a levertség, a fáradtság – másnap reggelre a láz, az a furcsa, semmihez sem hasonlító bizsergés a bőre alatt, amit csak akkor érez az ember, amikor tudja, hogy beteg lesz. Amikor „bujkál benne valami”. Igen, ezt mondta az apja és Derek is. Hogy csak pihenjen, és ne törődjön semmivel. 

De hogy ne törődjön semmivel, amikor végre elérkezett az év legkirályabb ünnepe, a karácsony? Amikor degeszre tömheti magát a legjobb falatokkal (nem mintha máskor nem, jegyezte meg Derek), amikor pizsamában ülve konzolozhat Scottal (nem mintha máskor nem, mondta Derek) és amikor mindent szabad és semmi sem tilos, mert végre karácsony van, és karácsonykor mindenkinek azt kell tennie, amit csak szeretne! (Nem mintha máskor nem azt tennéd, tette hozzá Derek.)

Derek amúgy is kiborító volt. Nem elég, hogy Stiles úgy érezte, mint aki egy sivatagnyi homokot nyelt le – máskülönben mitől lenne ilyen száraz a szája? –, a feje majd szétszakadt, az eldugult légutai miatt pedig alig kapott levegőt… minderre még rátett egy lapáttal, hogy Stiles úgy érezte, teljesen tönkretette kettejük első _közös_ közös karácsonyát. Hát akart ő beteg lenni?! Tehet róla, hogy egy ocsmány vírus megtámadta? A Derek által maratoninak titulált hógolyócsata a lacrosse csapattal és egymás havas latyakban megfürdetése nem játszhatott ekkora szerepet a kialakult helyzetben! 

Arról nem is beszélve, hogy ha Stiles nem győzködi eleget a morcos farkast, egyik ablakba sem kerül izzósor, és a konyhapultra sem kerül ki egy tálcányi mézeskalács figura. Pedig ezek az ünnep kötelező velejárói, mindenki tudja. 

Most pedig itt fekszik egy kupacnyi takaró alatt, és arra sincs ereje, hogy felálljon és kimenjen a nappaliba. Derek nem akart fát állítani, de Stiles ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy legalább a könyvespolcra akasszanak fel egy-egy piros zoknit az ajándékoknak. 

Már éppen azon volt, hogy valahogy kihámozza magát az ágy fogságából és kiosonjon a hálószobából, amikor Derek megjelent az ajtóban, egy tálcát egyensúlyozva a kezében. Stiles Derek szigorú pillantásától kísérve visszahanyatlott a párnára, és megadóan tűrte, hogy Derek mellételepedve a kezébe nyomjon egy müzlistálat, csordultig szedve illatos, gőzölgő, forró levessel. A tálcán volt még valami babakék és halványrózsaszín dolog is, amiről Stiles elsőre nem tudta elképzelni, hogy micsoda.

– Habcsók – felelte Derek a fel sem tett kérdésre, és jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett a levesre. – Ha megetted az egészet, ehetsz egy habcsókot.

– És kapok is majd egyet? – kérdezte Stiles, miután belemerítette kanalát a levesbe, és óvatosan fújni kezdte. – Úgy értem, csókot – tette hozzá.

Derek újabb jelentőségteljes pillantást vetett rá (Stiles kezdte úgy érezni, hogy Dereknek nincs is olyan pillantása, ami ne lenne ilyen vagy olyan formában jelentőségteljes), mire jobbnak látta megkezdeni az evést. Csendben szürcsölte a levest, és bár az egész adagot nem tudta legyűrni – ki tud lázasan enni? –, egy habcsókot mégiscsak kiérdemelt. A szájában eluralkodó édes, ragacsos íz már éppen kezdte elterelni a figyelmét a fejfájásról, amikor Derek felé hajolt és óvatos, puha csókot csókolt az ajkára. 

– Boldog karácsonyt, Stiles – mondta Derek, és egymásnak döntötte a homlokukat. A fiú szíve lomhán dobbant meg, hogy aztán kétszeres erővel kezdjen kalapálni a mellkasában. Az ajkán még mindig érezte az édes ízt; hogy Dereket vagy a habcsókot, már nem tudta.

– Neked is boldog karácsonyt, Derek – mondta, majd elégedetten hajtotta a fejét Derek vállára. 

Talán mégsem annyira rossz ez a nap. Lehet, hogy estére jobban lesz, holnap pedig azt csinálhat, amit csak akar. Derekkel együtt töltötték a karácsonyt, ami közel sem volt tökéletes, hiszen nem igazodott Stiles előzetes terveihez, de az övék volt. Az első karácsonyuk – az első, amit még sok másik fog követni. 

Stiles elmosolyodott. Tényleg boldog volt.

És Scott is átjön holnap, hogy videójátékcsatát vívjanak. 

Az élet mégiscsak szép volt.

***


End file.
